Wicked Desire
by magaly05
Summary: This is a INU/KAG story it does start off with INU/KIK, I have not updated in a long time. If you have an issue with the way the stoy is starting then please do not read. I had to change my summary because people are so impatient and like crying about the way the story is going only 4 chapters in.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Ok so I know I haven't posted anything lately, so here it goes. Something a little different than what I have written before, so I hope you like it.**

_-knock, knock-_

"Yash, come on, man. Get up."

The deafening knock on the door awakens me from yet another dreamless slumber; my head pounds when I hear Miroku tell me to get up, so I bury my face in the pillow to drown him out. Maybe he'll leave.

**In the end everyone leaves.**

_-knock, knock, knock-_

Guess I was wrong. Ugh, the mere thought of having to walk all the way to the door makes me cringe, but he's not leaving so I might as well get up. I look around my cool, lonely room for a shirt to throw on; maybe today I'll actually let him in.

**I'm alone.**

_-knock, knock-_

"Dude it's been three weeks, you have to get back to your normal life sometime. You have to get out of your apartment." I hear genuine concern in his voice. Oh Miroku, don't you know I no longer have a life. My life walked out the door three weeks ago and is not coming back.

As I indolently make my way through my living room I notice bottles chaotically littering the scene, evidence of last night. The sunlight coming in through the window seems to illuminate the whole room showing me just how much of a loser I am. The light suddenly hits my eyes making my headache much more intense. I'm going to kill Miroku for waking me before two p.m. When I finally reach the door the delicate and familiar scent of honeysuckle invades my senses. He's not alone. I have to contain the growl that I feel building in the pit my belly long enough to tell him to leave. It seems I'm not letting him in today.

"Leave me alone." I am not in the mood to talk to anyone. Keh, I'm not in the mood to be awake, so I figure getting straight to the point is the right course of action. I'll satisfy his curiosity of "_Is Inuyasha still alive_" and he'll go away, taking the one he brought with him.

**Go away. Please. **

"Finally, you're awake. Hey there's someone here to see you." Wrong again; guess he didn't get the hint.

I muster up all the self control I have left, as so not to yell at him. Why don't they understand that all I want is to be left alone? _Not like I'm not alone already. _

**Just let me be alone.**

I press my forehead to the door and sarcastically reply, "Keh, is it Kagome, is she back? Is she sorry she left? Sorry she left me behind?"

No response.

"No? Then tell who ever it is to go fuck themselves and **leave me the hell alone**." The last part was said with a growl that I was no longer able to contain. What does _she_ want? Why is _she_ here?

_-sigh-_ "Whatever man, I'll come back and see you tomorrow. Maybe you'll be in a better mood." The last part was mumbled but I was able to hear it, he's irritated but still worried. I also hear Miroku tell whoever he was with, _Sorry, he's not gonna open the door; you can try some other day. I have to go._

I am about to go back to my despondent existence, maybe I can go back to sleep, when I heard _her_ speak.

**A/N: Ok so what did you guys think, I know it's a different style, usually I do happy stuff but this has been stuck in my head so here it is.**


	2. Aberrant Choice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I'm glad some of you are enjoying this story. If you guys have any suggestions as to where this should head, just let me know. I'm always happy to comply. =)**

**Chapter 2: Aberrant Choice**

_On the last chapter:__ I am about to go back to my despondent existence, maybe I can go back to sleep, when I heard __**her**__ speak._

"If you want me to fuck off, then the least you could do is open the door and tell me."

Its funny, even though her statement is harsh her voice doesn't have the bitterness that you would expect to accompany such avowal; it is in reality laced with something that resembles more pain than anger.

I have no idea why I am compelled to open the door. It's not like I don't know who stands in the chilly hallway; I know exactly who it is. I can scent her… I can feel her… and although I haven't seen her in months, if I close my eyes I can still recall precisely what she looks like with her long raven hair that loosely cascades down her back, creamy white skin, lips red like sweet cherries, chocolate brown eyes; so much like my love and yet utterly different.

All I had to do was walk away, but for some reason I found myself unlocking the mahogany door.

-click-

My heart starts racing out of control, and I feel a knot beginning to form in my stomach as I slowly begin turn the icy silver door knob. After what seems like hours I finally twist the knob all the way, and I have to pause for an additional minute to ask myself why I'm opening the door.

The last time I saw her, she confessed her undying love for me and I had dismissed her telling her that the only one I would ever love was Kagome. Honestly that day I had been hoping to never see her again, so that she would no longer get hurt, and now here we are and she is standing outside my now unlocked door.

The fresh breeze of the hall way rushes in through the crevice as I open the door, making me immediately regret not having shoes on, and before I can come to my senses I open the door all the way.

Dark brown meets amber and I feel my heart stops for a split second.

The cool wind lightly caresses my visage as I lay my eyes upon the woman standing in the hall way. Only when I break eye contact do I feel my heart regain its rhythm. I have no idea why my body reacted that way; maybe it was because she reminds me so much of my Kagome. Yes, I think that's what it was, for a split second I thought I was looking at Kagome. I can't help but notice how they even seem to have a similar taste in clothing, as she stands there in a black halter top and dark blue denim high waters.

But that's where the similarities stop.

"Inu. How are…"

I cut her off and motion her to come inside. I'm freezing and I'm not about to have a conversation with the door wide open.

She walks inside and takes a look around the room; I hate the way she meticulously scrutinizes everything. I instantaneously regret letting her come in. Her eyes glance over the whole room, but stop when she fixes her eyes on on the vacant bottles that adorn my living room.

"Wow, Miroku said that you weren't feeling well, but he didn't mention you were drinking so much. Does he know?"

Suddenly I feel completely invaded.

"Why don't you cut the crap, I doubt you came all the way over here to give me a sermon. So tell me what you want."

She walks toward the clothes littered couch and the _tap, tap, tap_ of her heels is begins to get on my nerves. After moving some of my shirts out of the way she takes a seat, I close the door and move to sit as well. I take the chair that's next to the couch and turn it around so that when I sit I can rest my elbows on the back of the chair, I don't know how long she plans to be here so I might as well get comfortable.

I bring her attention back to the previous question and away from the scenery in my living room. "You still haven't told me what you want."

"I just wanted to talk, I heard you were a little down and well I wanted to see if there was anything I could do for you."

_**Yea, you could leave and let me return to my lonely existence.**_

"Keh, unless you can bring Kagome to her senses and make her come back I don't think there is anything you can do for me_._"

As soon as I said that I regretted it, her face got red and her brown eyes turned almost black. I think I struck a nerve, but hey nobody told her to come here. I was doing just fine on my own. I thought about apologizing when she began talking, well no more like aggressively speaking.

"Look Inuyasha, I know I'm NOT Kagome. And I know I can't bring her back, if you ask me she shouldn't have left in the first place, but you don't have to be a dick. I just wanted to help you. I thought maybe you needed someone to talk too, but I guess I was wrong."

"Help me?! Who the hell told you I needed any help? Keh, I am doing just fine on my own."

"Oh yea, I can see how fine you are doing." She said that while picking up a half-empty bottle of whiskey from the coffee table. _Who the hell does this woman think she is? Barging in here telling me I need help. Judging me._

_**Why don't they all understand that I just want to be left alone.**_

I looked at her straight in the eyes and I told her what she wanted to hear, maybe then she would leave. "Look, I don't need help. If I needed any I would have asked. What I need Kagome, she took an internship for huge company in America, and there was nothing I could do to change her mind. So there's nothing _you_ can do to help _me_, because there's nothing to be done. THERE, you wanted me to talk, I TALKED. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to bed; you can see yourself out."

I need some sleep.

As I walk into my bed room I take my shirt off and throw myself on my bed. I know why she is here, I know why she decided to show up precisely now. She knows Kags is gone, she thinks she has a chance now. But I just want to be alone.

I lay my head on my pillow and wait to hear the front door of my apartment open and close as she leaves, but the tell tale noises never come. I plan to stay awake until she leaves, but soon sleep takes over and I am taken hostage by dreamless slumber.

_She hasn't left._

**A/N: How was that? Reviews are always appreciated =)**


	3. Imminent Disaster

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Ok my peoples, like I said if you have any ideas on where this story should head PM me and I will be happy to try and work it in somehow. Ok. Oh and if you leave me a question in the reviews I will answer on my A/N. **

**So… **Anime Lady PIMP: Does he end up with Kagome in the end?

**Well Anime Lady I really can't answer a yes or a no to that because it would give the whole plot away so keep reading ok. =)**

**Chapter 3: Imminent disaster**

I awake about ten hours later feeling a little groggy, but much better; man what a good nap can do for you.

**Sometimes I wish I could sleep forever.**

Yet, after Kagome left, on contrary to what that pain in the ass Miroku assumes, I have gone out; as a matter of fact I've gone out every night since the second week of Kags departure. At first I was so messed I actually considered staying cooped in my apartment, but I must confess after the first couple of days, I felt I was going crazy. Staying home and thinking about Kagome was just not for me. I miss her so much, that if she is the only thing I would think of I would surely go insane.

**I will always miss her.**

So I've been going out, drinking, trying to forget, drinking some more then coming home and passing out. At first I was trying to drown my sorrows but now… it has become the only way I can cope with everything. At night I can pretend to be ok, pretend it doesn't hurt.

**It hurts to be abandoned.**

A quick glance at my alarm clock tells me it's almost ten at night, so I decide not to waste any more time and I hit the shower. I love warm showers. I emerge feeling clean, invigorated, refreshed, and almost ready to take on the entire world. Almost. Well at least I know can conquer the tiny dark little world that exists inside my favorite bar. In fact I think it's just what I need, after today's little unexpected visit.

I start getting ready.

Every night for two weeks it's been the same routine, and I must admit I'm really starting to like it.

.

I picked out my outfit, black baggy jeans, red muscle shirt, black long sleeve button up, of course not buttoned up all the way, and my biker boots. I tied my hair back and right before walking out my bedroom door I grabbed my silver chain from the drawer and headed out.

**I just want to forget.**

I was fumbling with my chain, when I looked up and almost dropped the damn thing. I couldn't believe what I saw; my entire living room was clean, spotless. I mean the bottles that had once adorned the living room where gone, the clothes were put away; in fact I think they were washed. The floor swept and mopped. I can't believe she did this. It was kind of a pleasant surprise considering the headache she made me go through. Keh, now that I think about it, I do believe it was a fair trade I mean if you're not gonna leave then make yourself useful, right?

Now where the fuck did she put my keys, a quick once over the living room and I spotted them on the coffee table. As I approached the table I saw a piece of paper, so I plopped on the couch and read it.

_I know you wanted to sleep so I didn't wake you when I left. Um… I cleaned you're living room, left you some food in the fridge, oh and washed your laundry. Your clothes are folded in the linen closet. Even if you don't admit it I know you need some help, so I'll be back in a few days to check up on you. Call me if you need anything else (***) 012-3456 _

Keh, that arrogant little wench thinks_ I_ need _her_ help. I DON'T NEED ANYONE. And yet I can't help myself, I reach into my pocket and take out my cell phone.

[Kikyo]

Once the new contact is saved I grab my keys and head out the door.

The air was thick with smoke, and the music was so loud that I almost couldn't hear myself think, just the way I like it. The atmosphere that surrounds me is hot and the place is crowded, yet I would not have it any other way. As I walked in my eyes instantly located a vacant stool at the bar, so took a seat.

"What will it be tonight Yash?"

"Whiskey, and lots of it."

The pretty bartender served my drink, but when I downed it in a second and asked for another she looked at me with concern. I know she wanted to say something but she kept quiet, it was for the best.

"Wanna talk about it tonight?"

"Nah, Sango. But do leave me the bottle, I had a rough day."

"When don't you?" That was more of a statement then a question.

I know it was against every instinct in her body, but she left me the bottle. It sucks, one would figure that a bartender that asked to hear your problems didn't already know them, but not Sango. She was a mutual friend between me and Kags, so she knew exactly what was going on. She kept in contact with Kags, but I knew unless I directly asked her, she wouldn't tell me anything. Sometimes I wanted to ask her how Kagome was doing, but I don't think I could bear it if she told me that Kagome was having the time of her life, while I was here drinking my sorrows away. The same with Kags if she wanted to know about me, all she had to do was ask Sango, of course I trusted Sango and I knew she would cover for me incase Kagome asked about me, as so not to worry her.

I was on my third shot when I caught a glimpse of someone that looked familiar. I searched the small crowded dance floor, for someone that I knew could not be there. I was just about to call myself crazy and look away, when I spotted her.

Kikyo?

It was her, and damn, she's a site to behold; her raven hair is loose, cascading down her back, and her eyes, those fucking gorgeous eyes. I had never really paid attention to her eyes before, maybe it's the lighting, but they're piercing like a starry night, they seem to look straight into my soul. She's wearing a sexy outfit that I have never seen on her, a black mini skirt with knee high boots and a black spaghetti strap shirt that shows off all her soft curves. I had never realized she has the body of a goddess. Around her neck she wears a choker, the ribbon that goes around her neck is black, but what catches my attention is the stone that dangles in the center of the necklace; a single blood red tear drop shaped stone. Blood red like the color of her lips, her make up is pale which only calls more attention to her inviting lips.

No matter how much I tried I could not for the life of me tear my eyes off of her. So of course she noticed me staring, but instead of shying away, as I would have expected, it seemed to give her courage. She began swaying her hips from side to side, expertly moving her hands over her body to the rhythm of the music. Dancing as if I was the only one there. Dancing for me. Only breaking eye contact to purposely and knowingly expose her neck to me, showing me how much she trusts me. I have to stop myself when I feel the urge to go to her; I will not be so easily bewitched by this haughty wench. Funny how I always pegged her for being coy, boy… how wrong I was.

**A/N: Ok. So there was chapter 3, wow this story is longer than I expected. If you follow my writing then you know that the longest I have written are about three chapters long, I guess I'm going to break my record and make a longer story. But don't get too excited, I might only make it five chapters long, it really all depends on the flow of the story and the responses it gets. Well if you have any suggestions feel free to message me. Ciao for now. Oh before I forget, as always please read and review =) Ok for that one person that I told this chappie was gonna be 5 pgs I may have exaggerated a little. sorry lol**


	4. Perilous Consequences

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 4: Perilous Consequence**

_On the last chapter:_ _Funny how I always pegged her for being coy, boy… how wrong I was._

When the song ended, I was taken aback when she didn't return to her table, as I would have expected; instead she came and sat next to me. That in it of itself was almost more than I could take, to have a creature as stunning as her sitting next to me. Curious how before today, stunning would not have been a word I'd have used to describe her.

At first she tried pretending that her seating of choice was purely coincidental and she did not even look at me, so naturally I paid her no attention. I wasn't going to let her know that she had any effect on me, my pride would not allow it, and so I just continued with my drinks. Just because she took my breath away, didn't mean she necessarily had to know.

**Do I want to be alone?**

"Sango, give me a shot of whiskey." That came as an additional surprise, didn't take her for a straight whiskey drinker. Keh, I would have thought she would order some fruity-shit drink.

A slight cringe graced Sangos' face, it's not necessary to say that Kikyo was not on Sangos' Christmas list. They had had a slight falling out when Kikyo told her that she wanted to take me away from Kagome, all that time ago, so I guess seeing her sitting next to me just kinda struck a nerve.

She had a few shots of her own. And that's all it took, after only a couple she was openly flirting with me. I've said it once and I'll say it again, there's _nothing_ like liquid courage.

First she started slowly; you know just a glace and a giggle. Not to say that I am a show off, but I made her laugh several times with my witty remarks. I just couldn't stop myself after I noticed she had an enchanting laugh, just had to keep her happy.

No need to say that I got death glares from Sango, but it's not like she could actually say anything; hey I'm single and have the right to talk to anyone. It just so happens that I choose her.

**Maybe I don't have to be alone…**

"Anything else Yash?" I think Sango couldn't help herself; she had to try and do something, because as she asked me she looked straight at Kikyo.

"Relax, Sango. I'm good, thanks anyway."

In a couple minutes the timid smiles turned seductive and with the help of the alcohol she grew a little bolder she began touching my hair, and lightly caressing my face as she talked to me.

"So I see you finally left your apartment."

"Finally? No you got that wrong, I've been going out. It's just I like dark places."

Her hand found its way to my leg, "Oh really, then maybe I should follow you out, you know to make sure that you make it home safely."

"Mhm, and my safety is _that_ important to you?"

"Well, actually just you."

As she leaned close to me, the smell of her sweet perfumed engulfed me. It was intoxicating, and I liked it.

She was showing me a side of herself that I had never seen before, confident. And I would be lying if I said I didn't like it. There's something about a confident woman that attracts me to them. It also might have been the fact that for once in what seemed like ages I had someone's complete and total undivided attention, and it felt good. What can I say, I have a large ego, and she was stroking it, how could I not like it?

I get the feeling that she knows exactly what she's doing.

By the time my whiskey bottle was half way, we had already moved from the bar to a separate table in a corner. At first we were just talking, the first real conversation that I'd had with someone other than the silence in my room. We began by reminiscing what we had done in the months that we hadn't been in contact with each other, I told her about Kagome and she told me what happened with her and Kouga.

All in all it was nice to have someone who would listen to me and could give me unbiased opinions.

**Maybe I really don't have to be so alone…**

We talked for what seemed like hours; well maybe it was a couple of hours I really don't remember. All I know is that for the time being it seemed like the dim lighted table in the corner of that crowded bar was an entire world. Through out the entire conversation she held my hand and I could feel her support, it was comforting.

**Help me, I don't want to be alone anymore.**

We kept drinking and talking, I think everything was going good. Hell, I was even thinking of taking her home with me. I'm not sure , but I have a good feeling that we could find a way to entertain ourselves. Gradually music seemed to mellow out, and all I could see was her eyes, those beautiful eyes.

**So alike… and yet so different.**

She closed the space between us and her lips touched mine. Her warm mouth covered mine and my eyes instinctively closed, her tongue asked for entrance to my opening, and I allowed her. Her mouth was sweet, almost candied. She explored my mouth heatedly, while her hands found their way to hair. She lightly pulled me closer to her, so close that I could feel the heat of her body slowly entwining with mine. I wanted to hold her close and return her kiss with the same fervor and tried, I really did, but in all of this all I could think about was Kagome. It was an almost perfect kiss and yet I could feel the poison of my preoccupied mind flow from me to her, because she almost immediately ceased her actions and sat back in her chair.

-gasp- "I'm sorry Inu, I shouldn't have done that."

**I was wrong. I'm still as alone as I was before.**

**A/N: ok so i know its a short chappie, but I promise next one will be longer =) please read and review **


End file.
